


Taming the Hunter  (+ fanart COVER + short COMIC)

by Sapphiresenthiss



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Comic, Doggy Style, Fan Comics, Fanart, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Nervous Daryl, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shy Daryl, Teasing Rick, Top Rick, Virgin Daryl, Virgin Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresenthiss/pseuds/Sapphiresenthiss
Summary: Rick realizes there's more he sees in Daryl than just his best friend. However, approaching someone so feral proves to be a challenging task.Embracing a short-lived moment of safety within the walls of Alexandria before their lives break into a million pieces due to the appearance of a man in a black, leather jacket.This work contains fanfiction + a mini-comic the fanfiction is loosely based on.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. Learning How To Get Closer To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to "Taming the Hunter", showing Rick's and Daryl's steady progress, going from friends to something much, much more.

Another hot, sunny day was ending at Alexandria.

The sun has already set and everyone was back, safe behind thick walls.

Today was a successful day. Nobody got injuried or bitten by a walker. Furthermore, today brought a lot of new things the Alexandrians needed so badly. Rick’s, Glenn’s and Abraham’s trip brought them back with plenty of canned food, meds, some soap and even shampoo which particularly pleased the ladies.

Daryl’s hunt proved just as successful – and the result was a large, impressive buck everyone greeted with words of praise and joy.

Combined with the canned food, nobody will be going to bed with an empty stomach anytime soon and it surely helped improve the mood in the group. Carl was happily playing with Judith before her bed time, Glenn and Maggie dissapeared somewhere together and nobody wanted to know what exactly they were up to.

Rick sat on the porch, enjoying a gentle, early night breeze, observing Daryl.

The hunter stood there, by the gate, inhaling deeply, listening to things apparently only he could hear. He kept his head high, eyes sharp and focused.

Recently, Rick felt really strange everytime he was around Daryl.

They’d spend so much time together since the day they warmed up to eachother and things were never odd or bizarre to Rick, well, not too much.

Being around Daryl could prove to be a bizarre experience by itself. Daryl was always… _different_. Solitary, quiet, preferring to spend time alone in the woods, tracking and hunting, rather than playing truth or dare with the rest of the group. Never interested in anyone… and nobody ever showing interest in him. Rick couldn’t exactly tell why.

Daryl might’ve not been Brad Pitt the second, but he was certainly… fascinating. Tall, lean yet muscular, dark hair he’s been growing out ever since they met, piercing, blue eyes…

-Rick? – Daryl’s voice rumbled right above him and the leader jumped, snapping out of his thoughts, looking up at the hunter.

-Hm? – he asked. Daryl clearly wanted something from him. He watched the redneck shift slightly.

-‘m gonna go hunting again, soon. Found a great spot and tonight the moon will be bright enough. Thought ye might wanna join me this time. Ye been sitting on yer ass way too long. – Daryl finally said, tilting his head a little.

Hunting at night? That never crossed Rick’s mind before, usually Daryl would leave at dawn or during the day but always come back at dusk.

He left a couple of times for the night before, but that was when he needed his peace and quiet, or after he had a steamy argument with one of the Alexandrians.

-Are you sure this is safe? – Rick asked, arching a brow.

-Ye scared, Officer Friendly? Thought cops were supposed to be brave. Whatever ye decide on, city boy, I’m going. Feel free to tag along.

And with that, Daryl turned around and went to the main gate. Smiling and shaking his head, Rick got up, grabbing his gun, following his friend into the darkness. What exactly has gotten into Daryl these days…?

The full moon was high in the sky and Rick has rarely seen nights as bright as this one. He followed Daryl, trying to be as quiet as possible.

-Heel first, toes next. – Daryl suddenly spoke, voice very quiet.

-What…? – Rick once again was caught staring at the hunter’s back and needed a second to come back.

-Yer walking too loud. Heel first, toes next, feel the ground under yer feet, avoid stepping on branches ‘n sticks. – the hunter whispered. – And stop breathin’ like that. Ye sound like a bloody walrus.

Rick huffed softly but obeyed. Last thing he wanted, was to ruin the hunt, be the one to blame and have Daryl lash out at him for wasting his time.

They kept moving through the woods and once again, Rick focused on the hunter. How could one feel so comfortable in the dark woods, how could he see any animal’s tracks like that, even though the night was bright, was beyond the older man.

-Fox… - Daryl spoke quietly. Rick perked up.

-Where? – he asked, looking around, trying his best to see something, anything.

-Can’t see. Can smell it though. – Daryl explained, his nostrils flaring. – But it ran off…

Rick looked at him, completely dumbfounded. His mouth opened and closed and in the end he decided to just nod. He’ll ask about it later…

Suddenly a single, high pitched cry made the former cop jump and look around, grip like iron on his gun. Sounded like someone or something just got murdered, if there’s walkers around...

-‘s just an owl. – Daryl stood right next to him, a small, reassuring smile on his lips.

A part of Rick felt both stupid and relieved. Stupid because, unlike the hunter, he failed miserably at this whole hunting job, especially at night. Relieved from seeing Daryl not even thinking of mocking him in any way.

-Let’s go. – Daryl took him by the hand and gently pulled at it. Suddenly a strange sensation awakened deep in Rick’s stomach. As if a bunch of tiny butterflies suddenly got stuck there, trying to escape.

-Right. Lead the way. – he whispered.

That was the first time Rick felt that sensation around Daryl. The second happened during an exceptionally hot, sunny day. This day they spent at the shore of a small lake deep in the woods, fishing. No walkers showed up that day and every day without walkers was worth more than any amount of gold could be to them.

Daryl discovered the lake a day before. And Rick was the only one he showed it to, so far. They brought fishing rods with themselves and kept fishing until noon. Daryl was the one to break the silence.

-Man, it’s hot today. – he groaned, huffing quietly, getting up. Rick silently agreed. Didn’t want to be the one to bring this up, but he was starting to pant here.

-Well, we _are_ at a lake. – he pointed out, putting his fishing rod down.

-Don’t wanna get my clothes wet. – Daryl protested, doing the same.

-Just the two of us here. - Rick shrugged. – And I can look away.

-Ye suggesting a skinny-dip, Grimes? – Daryl squinted at him, looking both amused and uncertain.

-Hey, you were the one who said you don’t wanna get your clothes wet! Either way, I’m way too hot to care. – Rick defended himself, already taking his shirt off and fumbling with his belt. Daryl blinked and watched him for a couple seconds, considering.

-Don’t look, though. – he warned before turning away from Rick and taking his vest off, hanging it on a low branch right above their heads, shirt soon following.

-Alright. – Rick focused hard on undressing, removing his underwear and shoes. What distracted him, was a splash of water.

-Fuck! Cold… - Daryl cursed under his breath. And Rick looked. Not that he wanted to, it was a pure reflex. And immidiately, the tiny butterflies he felt in his stomach a few weeks back in the woods, returned, and more fluttery than ever.

Daryl was squirming, water reaching his thighs as he tried to push himself to get in deeper. Rick’s eyes landed on the horribly scarred back for a split second, however, the scars were the last thing that caught their attention. Daryl’s back, broad and smooth, was the thing that did. Rick felt his eyes travel lower, to the hunter’s slim waist, the subtle curve of his hips, the strong, muscular things… and the rear end. Rick was never an ass-man to begin with, a nice – female! - butt was always a sight, but he never considered himself obsessed. Certainly not with male butts. And here he was, standing on the shore like an idiot, staring at what was undoubtedly the greatest ass in the apocalypse. Smooth, just the right size, tight-

Rick squeezed his eyes shut. _Don’t look, don’t look_ …

-Coming in. – he announced, stepping into the lake, eyes still closed. This proved to be a stupid idea.

-Ri-! – Daryl’s voice made him open his eyes just as he stepped on a big, slimy, underwater rock and suddenly shock shook his body as he slipped and collapsed into the lake, cold water on his overheated skin making him inhale sharply and start flailing madly in an attempt to get up.

-Rick, damn it! – Daryl was by his side in a second, grabbing his arm, yanking him up. Rick felt his teeth chatter a little, the hunter’s grip strong on him. – Ye clumsy moron, ye could’ve hit yer head! Who the hell walks into a lake with their eyes closed?!

-Didn’t want to look… - Rick mumbled, feeling stupid, looking up at the sky the entire time. Daryl didn’t want him to look, after all…

-Ye could’ve just looked down. – Daryl grumbled.

Joining Daryl on his hunt became a thing, a silent agreement between the two of them. Only Rick was allowed to join, though, and hell if he didn’t appreciate it. Just two days ago, Daryl grumbled and snarled at Abraham, for trying to be useful and suggesting he’ll go with them.

Rick was mostly just tagging along, trying to learn… and watching. He watched Daryl lay on a tree that has fallen across the river… and catch a trout with bare hands. They later covered the trout in clay and baked it over the fire. Rick hasn’t had such a treat in a while…

He watched Daryl sneak up on a pair of napping wild goose. They were well hidden in the thicket and only an eye like Daryl’s could spot their greyish plumage. Rick watched the hunter slowly make his way into the thicket… heard the birds make an impossible racket, saw one of the geese fly out of the thicket… only for Daryl to leap into the air like a serval and catch it just in time. If Rick were in a cartoon, he was pretty sure that’d be one of these moments where a character’s jaw drops so low it hits the floor with that funny, signature sound.

He tried learning how to tell multiple tracks apart, Daryl pointing out every subtle difference between a fox, a coyote and a wolf. Warning him just in time to avoid a likely unpleasant meeting with a female bobcat with kittens. Back then, they spent quite a while, well hidden, watching the kittens play around. That was one of these rare moments Daryl’s crossbow was hanging on his back, forgotten.

These moments brought them even closer. But haven’t solved anything, nor helped to enlighten Daryl about the feelings Rick was developing for him… not that Rick was aware. And the leader was too afraid to try any harder.

After days, Rick finally caved in and one sunny morning, cornered Glenn and attacked him with questions. He broke and spilled the beans, considering the Korean the least harmful citizen of Alexandria to talk to about him and Daryl. One thing he had to admit – Glenn at the very least didn’t laugh, nor act grossed out. Surprised, yes, but only at first. He decided they took long enough already, anyways, and it was about time they hook up, watching them together and yet apart was becoming almost painful sometimes.

-What do I do, Glenn? – Rick asked.

-Tell him how you feel? – the Korean suggested.

-Yes, and then what? – Rick dreaded the possibilities. His imagination ran wild and he could already see Daryl, towering over him, rage in his eyes, yelling „DISGUSTING! AND TO THINK I TRUSTED YE! GO AWAY AND NEVER RETURN!” right in his face in a booming voice shaking the entire Alexandria and turning buildings into rubble. Yikes…

-Well… If he likes you, too, all shall be well… probably. – Glenn began digging in the car’s engine again.

-What if he does not? – Rick hesistated. – What if, with him being a redneck and all, he thinks I’m some kind of a perverted faggot and get mad at me?

-Then he’ll probably whack you so hard you’ll spit all of your teeth out and never have to worry about decay again. – Glenn could always find a bright side of any situation.

-Just great… - even just imagining that made Rick’s jaw ache.

-Well, I can play guitar. How about we team up, I play and you sing him a love song? That’d be so romantic! – Glenn suddenly perked up, excited, raising a finger. Even just imagining it made Rick’s hair stand up.

-He probably thinks I’m an idiot for acting weird around him recently, anyways, serenading under his window is the _last_ thing that’d make it any better! – he almost growled. – At that point you’ll soon say we need a balcony at Verona to create the mood!

-Rickeo and Darlet? – Glenn stuck his head under the car’s mask to laugh there in peace without showing his grinning face to Rick. The older man snorted like a bull.

–Thanks a lot for help and support, Glenn…

-You’re welcome! – Glenn flashed a bright smile in response. – Oh, by the way, an advice from a man with experience: have you ever thought of bringing your Darlet a nice, little gift, first? Test the waters before you jump in for a swim?

-Ey, Rick! – Daryl greeted him, sitting on the porch, currently in the process of gutting and skinning a nutria he brought home earlier. Not exactly the best moment when the man you got your eyes on is slicing a giant water rat open, but… Rick was desperate and besides, he really had no clue what he was doing anyways.

-Flowers? – Daryl looked up again. – What’s these for? For me?

-Uhhhurrr. – Rick nodded, feeling very stupid, holding a bunch of small but fragrant wild roses he managed to get his hands on during today’s run. Daryl got up, looking at him. Now he’s about to get whacked just like Glenn said. Here goes, his teeth _and_ their friendship…

-Thanks, man, that’s really thoughtful of ye! I wouldn’t think of it, clever of ya to make gutting this stinky fucker over here more pleasant for me. – Daryl took the flowers without batting an eyelid and slid them under the collar of his shirt so they’d stay right under his nose. – Humph, they help plenty already!

He then proceeded to tear handfuls of still steaming intestines out of the dead nutria with great eagerness, tossing them to the side, his arms soaked in blood all the way up to the elbows. Rick stood there, his nose full of, oh how deadly, mixture of smells of roses, blood, Daryl, animal fur and guts, unable to say a word at that point. Seriously, being so oblivious to one’s flirting attempts should be a punishable crime, he thought…

Then there was this day when Daryl brought him his first gift. Whether the rose incident before inspired him or not, Rick would never know.

Rick was focused on watering his little garden when he heard a grunt behind.

-Ey. – Daryl poked at his shoulder lightly.

-Yeh? – Rick got up and turned to face him… only to look straight into the eye of a very dead and very bloody cottontail.

It had a hole in it’s skull, where the bolt must’ve went through, blood and brains stained it’s brown and grey fur, one ear got almost torn off by the impact of the bolt, an eye on this side popped out and was staring straight into Rick’s blue ones with silent reproach, it was disgusting, and even though Rick’s seen a lot and killed more walkers than he could’ve counted, it still cost him a great effort to keep a straight face.

-For ye. – Daryl mumbled, looking a little shy, holding the rabbit by the hind legs as it swayed gently from side to side, half-coagulated blood slowly dripping on the ground between them.

-For me? O… Ooohh… - Rick carefully took the rabbit, praying it won’t leak blood and brain matter all over his clothes and praying just as hard Daryl won’t see through his ‘I love it!’ facade. – Thank you! It looks… really juicy and plump. I’ll make a stew out of it as soon as I finish with the plants here. Then we can share it if you wanna. – he grinned at Daryl who blinked and responded with one of the rarest things he could respond with – a smile.

The person who actually proved to be useful, was Carol. Made Rick regret he took so long to come and talk to her about his problems.

She took Rick’s confession without much surprise. Her expression made it clear to him that she somehow expected to hear about it sooner or later. Must be yet another supernatural ability women possess, Rick thought.

-I’m well aware of how feral he is. This doesn’t bother me, that’s what makes him the Daryl he is. – Rick shook his head. - I just… don’t know what to do with this, how to approach him…

-Well… If I didn’t know better and was well aware that it might sound offensive towards another human being… I’d say you have to tame him. – Carol smiled.

-… Tame… - Rick was flabbergasted. He immidiately thought of a wild, angry tiger stuck in a cage, growling at him everytime he approached. But then again, Daryl _did_ growl… all he lacked was a tail and some stripes…

-Space and time. Give him plenty of each. Take small steps, show your interest, but be subtle about it. I know many of you are unaware, but Pookie is more sensitive than you might think. Don’t scare him. – Rick nodded and listened intently to every word.

-Rick, the main problem we’re facing here is the fact you were a _married_ man. You have children. And even though you’re into Daryl now, to him it can be and undoubtedly _is_ the biggest obstacle. The place and circumstances of his birth and upbringing are yet another story, but these only he can face and get over them.

-Instead of trying to approach him all the time, let _him_ approach _you_. Keep making those little moves on him, make it a little more obvious to him that the chapter in your life of being into women is over, help him realize you are into him as well, but leave the big ones for Daryl to decide on making. – Carol placed a hand on his shoulder. – Don’t rush things, don’t push or try to get direct answers out of him. Even if he feels for you what you feel for him, you’ll scare him off and make him act against these feelings. Hurting both of you in the process. I know Pookie can be difficult and confusing, and stubborn… but he cares about you. More than he cares about anyone else in this world.

Rick’s eyes lit up at that.

-Do you really think so? How do you even… - he had no clue until now. Carol laughed at his surprised expression.

-You men… Most of you are so blind… - she teased him gently. – If you were to open your eyes and, for a change, _see_ instead of just looking, you’d notice the way he stares at you when you two are together. I can’t guarantee you this is love, but it’d be very silly of me to rule the possibility out.

And so he tried. He gave Daryl the space he needed, tagged along when invited, shared a meal everytime Daryl acted like he wanted it. As a former cop, Rick had to be fairly observant… and so he now used all the skills he had, all of his focus was on Daryl. He watched, and watched… and learned. Learned what all these little grunts and huffs hinted at, watched out for Daryl’s body language – whether he seemed tense and Rick needed to give him his space, or when he was relaxed and open for the other man’s company. And Daryl, being who he was, didn’t take long to notice how intently Rick observed him and how quickly he was starting to catch up at things he earlier never did so good at. Daryl started observing back and for a while, it made Rick panic internally. But Daryl’s gaze was never hostile, nor too suspicious. He seemed a bit alarmed and confused now and then, but it never lasted long. Little gifts became a daily thing and a main task for Rick – he kept bringing flowers even though Daryl looked at him funny everytime he did, he learned how to set small traps in the woods and would bring whatever he managed to catch to Daryl, just like Daryl brought him a cottontail once. These gifts the hunter accepted happily everytime. Later, they’d always share. Once Daryl’s crossbow broke and Rick helped him fix it, giving up on every other task that day. He could see the appreciation in Daryl’s blue eyes.

But things weren’t exactly moving forwards much. Rick still couldn’t figure out what exactly he should do to make Daryl aware of his intentions. He was feral… so what should Rick do, bite him on the back of his neck? Perform a courting dance for him? Start bellowing like an alligator to show he’s interested?

No big moves, no direct answers, she said… Be subtle, she said. And so he waited, waited until one late evening they were sitting by the fire, roasting a duck over it. Daryl was in an exceptionally good mood tonight, even became a little chatty and Rick made sure to keep the conversation going, not touching any serious topics.

The sky was already dark, the fire bright, Daryl’s quiet, low voice filling his ears, and that was when he realized the hunter was closer to him than ever, both physically, and in his heart. When Daryl stopped talking for a while, Rick suddenly felt brave like never before. He leaned towards the hunter and touched his hand gently. Daryl’s head immidiately turned to look at their hands. Then he looked up at Rick… but he said nothing. He watched. Carefully. Encouraged by this, Rick blinked, licked his lips, lifted himself off the fallen log a little and very, very slowly pressed his lips against the top of Daryl’s head. A sharp spasm went through the younger male’s body and he shuddered, inhaling quietly. Rick closed his eyes and waited for a blow that’d for sure come and just as surely knock his teeth out of his mouth…

But the blow never came. Daryl kept sitting there, silent. Eventually Rick pulled away from him slowly, daring to look him in the eyes. Expecting to see everything in them he feared the most: hatred, disgust, remorse, dread…

The hunter looked back at him. His expression was difficult to read, but all Rick could find in his eyes, was surprise, a bit of insecurity and… relief? Or perhaps he was just reading Daryl wrong and he was about to get mauled in a second-

-Well, that took ye long enough, dumbass. – Daryl stated quietly.

The next days were the happiest days in Rick’s life. He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt so eager and full of energy.

Not only did he keep his teeth and didn’t get yelled at, Daryl accepted his awfully pathetic courting attempt as something quite natural. He didn’t prod for answers and Rick didn’t say anything about it, either. Life went on, their little hunting and fishing trips continued… the only difference now was they were closer than ever. Daryl took that first kiss well, so Rick soon dared to try again, waiting for the right moment. He kept Carol’s advice in mind and stayed away from the hunter’s mouth – he only kissed his hair, those were small, brief kisses.

But Daryl recognized and appreciated them. Everytime it happened and Rick’d pull away, Daryl’s eyes would gain a whole new depth to them. He never returned the affection in any similiar way, but he’d touch Rick’s hand, arm…

These touches were as brief as Rick’s kisses were, but they were there. And they mattered. Greatly.

One late evening when Rick was feeling particularly lonely, he approached Daryl who was sitting at the lower steps, fixing his bolts.

Crouching down next to the hunter, he wrapped his arms around him, seeking inner comfort and closeness. Daryl froze for a moment… and then Rick felt muscles tense under his skin, becoming rock-hard as the hunter went stiff, his breath fast and uneven. An invisible wall rose between them, Rick could feel it, thick, hard and cold, could sense the sudden panic and discomfort.

Shocked and hurt, he immidiately released Daryl, scooting away, creating the much needed two feet of distance between them.

-Sorry… - was all he could choke out. He wasn’t sure what he did wrong, all he knew was, he _did_ something wrong.

-… ‘s fine… - Daryl’s response was very quiet and his voice lacking emotions. Very clearly, nothing was fine at that moment…

 _Too fast_ , Carol’s voice echoed in Rick’s head when he went to bed that night.

Early morning and Rick was smoking on the porch, preparing for a run, when Daryl came to him.

As if nothing happened between them and it was the most natural thing in the world, he sat next to Rick. Then he scooted closer. Until Rick felt the hunter’s side pressed against his. Slowly, very slowly, he reached out and rubbed the hunter’s scalp gently. Nothing, besides a little grunt, happened.

Rick’s breath was shallow as he kept rubbing carefully until the hunter blinked, squinted, yawned like a lion and rested his weight on Rick’s body, head dropping on his shoulder. Rick felt himself smile a little.

All was good again.

And then the day came, many, many days after, when they couldn’t just stick to gestures and touches – a talk that had to be done.

-Hey… - Rick rubbed Daryl’s scalp a little as a greeting and Daryl smiled at him in response. – Can we talk?

That small smile dissapeared immidiately and Daryl looked startled for a second.

-‘course… - he nodded, shifting to make place for Rick on their favourite log. Rick didn’t rush things, he sat down and for a while they just stayed here as Rick gained courage.

-I… - he finally said. – I really like what we have here, going on, now. Just wanted to let you know… Never been happier.

Daryl let out a quiet, relieved sigh and nodded, watching him silently. He seemed more at ease now, but the tension still hasn’t left his body completely, yet.

-But, you know… I can’t do this all by myself. I’d like to learn how _you_ feel about it. What you expect from me and our relationship. What you’d like to do… - Rick smiled at him encouragingly.

Daryl looked down, avoiding his gaze. He was chewing on his lower lip now, clearly thinking.

-… Holdin’ hands. – he finally murmured. – I… like holdin’ hands…

Rick felt his heart melt and warmth spread inside his chest. That was a Daryl he’s never seen before…

-Gotcha. What else would you like to do? – he asked.

-… Walkin’. Together. Just the two of us. – Daryl shook his head a little, trying to hide behind his hair. The little thing he always did when he was embarassed… - I… would like to walk more… often… like this…

-We can walk all you want. – Rick nodded.

-That’s… that’s good. – Daryl finally dared to look up at him again. Now worry mixing with embarassment. He may not know much, but he’s still aware that holding hands and walking aren’t exactly the only activities among adult couples… - When… When’d you want to…?

-Whenever _you_ want to. – Rick didn’t wait for him to finish, he knew well enough what the hunter was about to say. – _You_ entirely control the pace and progress of this relationship.

-I… But... I… What if I never become what ye want me to be? – Daryl kept looking at him, not capable of hiding the fact he was scared and unsure. Rick sighed.

-You’re already what I want, Daryl. I don’t want and would never push you to change in any way. I’ll never rush you. We’ll do things at your pace, alright? When you’re ready for the next step, you’re ready, and you let me know. Until then, I’ll wait. Be it a week, a month, or a year. Or years. I’ll wait. All I ask of you, is to trust me on that, to let us try. If things stay the way they do now, we can just walk, we can just hold hands, we can share meals, as long as you’re happy with it, so will I.

He watched Daryl exhale quietly, looking as if huge weight was lifted off his shoulders out of sudden. But there was still some doubt.

-Why me…? – the hunter finally asked.

-Because you’re my best friend. Because you’re the best, most loyal companion I could’ve ever wished for. Because you were the first to hold and feed my daughter. Because I know there’s no better person to help me protect and keep this family safe. Because I’d trust you with my life, had the need come. And because a man should always follow his heart… and my heart wants you.

Daryl’s eyes never left him when he spoke. He saw that depth in them again, the spark, and maybe the light fooled him, but he could swear they misted over in a way he’s never seen them do before. Daryl hasn’t responded in words about what he felt towards Rick, but his eyes told the truth better than any speech could.

-A’right… - the hunter nodded.

Rick entered the bedroom, holding a plate full of sandwiches and cookies. The room was cold.

Daryl was still asleep or at the very least he wasn’t about to move anytime soon. He laid still, wrapped in a blanket. The only parts that were visible, was his long hair at one end, and feet at the other. The sight was so absurd, it made Rick think of a gigantic burrito. He put the plate down and carefully approached the bed, sitting on the edge. For a while, there was silence in the room.

Then Rick did it, he just couldn’t hold himself back anylonger. He slowly reached out, touching one of Daryl’s exposed toes with his index finger. Daryl’s foot twitched and the toes curled immidiately. Rick felt a grin stretch his mouth. He touched the toe again and Daryl’s foot jerked and immidiately dissapeared under the blanket as the hunter grunted, shifting. Rick started shaking from held back laughter he was doing his best to keep under control.

He took a cookie from the plate and placed it on the bed, right next to the hair sticking out from under the blanket.

After a very tense 5 seconds of silence, the gigantic Daryl burrito started stirring. The blanket parted and a nose made it’s way outside, sniffing loudly. Rick waited, holding his breath. The burrito turned and rolled a bit closer to the cookie like an enormous caterpillar going for a juicy leaf.

When it finally located the cookie’s exact position, Daryl, eyes still closed, poked his head out of the burrito, grabbed the cookie with his teeth and immidiately withdrew back to the blankety cocoon.

That was it. Rick began laughing, covering his mouth with both hands, his sides hurting so badly he was starting to worry about his ribs if this keeps up. The burrito most definitely did not like being laughed at.

-What’s so funny? – it asked gruffly, shifting.

-Nothing. – Rick responded innocently. – Want another cookie?

-You know… When I was driving home yesterday, I saw a meadow, not too far away. Didn’t have the time back then, but saw some really amazing looking berries there. I’m sure the ladies would be happy if given an opportunity to bake a couple berry pies… - Rick suggested. Daryl smiled, getting up.

-Then lead the way, officer. – he nodded calmly.

Rick got up, too. For a short while, the two stood there, looking into eachother’s eyes. Then, so subtly Rick barely registered it, Daryl leaned forwards, closing his eyes, raising his head a little bit. And, much to his own surprise, Rick recognized and understood it.

He mirrored the hunter’s movement, slowly, noses touching, then, when all he got in response was a quiet sigh, for the first time their lips brushed against eachother. Warmth filled his cheeks and belly, the contact was brief and could barely be called a kiss when they both pulled away.

Daryl opened his eyes just barely and looked at him, breath a little faster, cheeks a bit pink. Then he straightened himself, shaking some hair off his eyes.

-Well? C’mon, Rick. Them berries won’t pick themselves, will they.

And, for the very first time, when trees surrounded them and they were again out there, away from the others, Rick walked first, and Daryl followed.

***

(A bonus in a form of a sketch of a morning Daryl burrito. Because Daryl burrito - best burrito!)


	2. Taming the Hunter

-Rick…

Daryl’s voice was quiet and meek in the darkness of their bedroom, so different from the usual rough, grumpy growls and grumbles one’d expect to come out of the hunter’s mouth.

-Relax for me. – Contrary to Daryl’s, Rick’s voice, although quiet too, was confident. He knew what he wanted and he was about to get just that.

-Ye should not… - the hunter whispered again, squirming weakly under him, legs kept in place, spread, Rick’s strong hands on the younger male’s muscular thighs.

-Feels good though, no? – Rick gave the hunter’s tight hole another little nudge with his tongue, enjoying the way it clenched and quivered under his touch.

-Y… Yes… - Daryl exhaled quietly, squinting, biting his lower lip nervously. Even those little nudges, little licks, they felt good. Good… He wanted it, and he wanted more, but the weight of embarassment was heavy on him, nearly crushing him within. _Wrong, this is so wrong_ , said the little voice in his head. Not only are they both men, but the thing Rick did… They embraced the feeling of safety they finally had behind the thick walls separating them from hordes of walkers, and hell, considering what was about to happen, Daryl finally caved in and broke his most important rule – took a shower just a short period of time earlier. His hair was still a bit damp, sticking to his already sweaty – stress, sweet stress! – forehead and he was as clean as one could be… but it didn’t exactly help him in feeling any less embarassed or dirty, now that Rick’s hot, wet tongue was nudging at his most intimate part.

-Then, what’s the problem? Want me stop? – Rick raised his head and rested his cheek on the hunter’s inner thigh.

-… Is dirty… - Daryl finally mumbled, feeling his face burn behind his hair.

-What’s… How’s that dirty? – out of all men this world had left, Daryl wasn’t exactly one to show much sensitivity to what many would consider ‘dirty’, not that Rick was aware… The hunter could go without a shower or even a simple dip in the lake or river for _weeks,_ could sit and gut a possum on the porch, not even grimacing at the stench of blood and animal shit, and never seemed to be bothered by his or others’ unpleasant apperance or smell. But now he lifted himself off the bed a little and looked at Rick.

-Y’know… - he grumbled, trying to shake more and more hair on his face to hide behind. Did he _really_ have to explain to Rick _why_ he thought this was dirty? 

-You took a shower. – Rick pointed out, playfully poking Daryl’s knee with his nose.

-Still…

The former officer sat up, placing his hands on Daryl’s hips.

-Dar’, there’s nothing dirty in me doing this to you, not like this. Do you think I’d be the one to suggest that, had I thought it was dirty or unpleasant? Never even crossed my mind… and I know it’s enjoyable to many. Never done it to another man… to anyone… but I heard, I know it can be. If I don’t mind, and I want to give it to you, to give you what you deserve, and you feel good and want it, too, then where’s the harm in doing this?

-But it ain’t doing nothin’ to you… - Daryl still insisted. – How can this be good to _you_ in any way? Is selfish of me…

-Ain’t doing nothing to me? You think I can only enjoy things if my dick is involved? – Rick shook his head. – Look… A lot of what I love experiencing, is in here… - he touched his chest with a single finger. – You don’t have to touch me and I don’t have to touch myself to make me enjoy giving you pleasure. It is good to you, and so knowing it is, makes it good to me.

-I… I get ya, I guess… - Daryl squinted at him. He was still unsure and embarassed, but Rick seemed so confident and aware of what he wanted and didn’t seem to lie in any way about it… And even those little nudges felt too damn good…

-So, that’s a yes? – Rick laid back down between his legs, looking up at Daryl both in a playful and reassuring way. – Do you want it?

-I… Ye better not be lyin’ to me, or else…

-And do I ever?

Daryl had nothing else to say to that – he was never good at damn words - and his body seemed all too annoyed with the long wait. And so he grunted weakly, flopping back on the pillow.

-I’m taking that as a ’yes’. – Rick poked his thigh with his nose yet again. - Stay still for me then, and enjoy. Want to make you feel good...

Receiving another quiet grunt and an almost silent ‘ye’ in response, Rick lifted Daryl’s hips just a little, trying to get a better angle. He licked his lips, what little light there in the room, revealing the hunter’s tight, pink hole to him. Rick’s breath hitched a little at the sight, saliva filling his mouth. The very same Rick, just a few months ago, would laugh in the faces of everyone if only they told him where he’d be that one late evening and to who the legs he was currently happily settling between belonged to.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Rick suddenly grabbed Daryl’s narrow hips, making him yelp a little.

-Flip over for me, Daryl. – he demanded, gently but firmly rolling the hunter on his side, making him flail a bit before understanding what Rick wanted from him.

-Wh… - even though Daryl was not quite there, but in the World of Anxiety still, he didn’t resist much, instead he just turned his head to glance at the older man questioningly.

-Will be easier for me to reach it. – Rick gave him a sly look, manhandling him until the hunter suddenly ended up on his stomach, ass up. Yes, just like that, all for Rick…

Daryl got comfortable on his stomach, squinting, exhaling and wondering how much more it’ll take him to finally die of that heart attack. At this rate, it shouldn’t be long, his heart was surely beating all existing records at that very moment already-

-Unf! – a sound was suddenly punched out of him as Rick’s tongue returned, swirling around his entrance, teasing the tightly clenched muscles, exploring, slicking him up. Daryl felt his back arch a little bit and the room was steadily but surely becoming warmer and warmer. Either Rick’s tongue was having some strange, unknown effect on him, or Glenn has fucked something up with the central heating again and Daryl had to later kick his ass for that…

Suddenly central heating and Glenn became the last on his ‘to think about’ list as he felt the tip of Rick’s tongue slip _inside_. Daryl’s eyes widened, mouth hanging open, a strange, inarticulate sound, more of an animal’s whimper than a man’s moan, leaving his throat. A wave of heat, so intense he could no longer blame it on Glenn and central heating, hit his face, spreading to his ears and neck. Rick’s tongue was _inside_ him, slowly pumping in and out, slick and hot, thick. This was so filthy, so wrong and yet so _good_ Daryl heard himself whimper, back arching even more, mouth still open, breathing heavily, eyes filling up with tears.

-Hnnn… R-Rick… - he groaned, feeling sweat roll down his forehead, his hands gripping the sheets desperately. – Y-yes… Fuck… - he was as horrified as he was embarassed, hearing himself, speak like that against his own will, his body shaking.

Rick was lapping at his hole like a starving dog now, pushing his tongue in as deep as it could possibly go, teasing the quivering inner walls, slickening them up, making the hunter nearly sob and close his eyes shut. The sensation, the _awareness_ of what Rick was doing to him, it was becoming too much for his body to handle. He felt his balls tighten, cock painfully throbbing between his legs, tightly pressed against the bed, weeping precum on the white sheets.

Lapping and thrusting became sucking – Rick was _sucking_ on his hole, gently at first, then harder, hands kneading his backside. The hunter’s eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he wheezed repeatedly, trying to get enough air into his already starving lungs.

-Rick… Hnn… I can’t… I _can’t_ …! – his voice broke as he shuddered and spasmed, his hole clenching around Rick’s tongue, making the older man let out a feline-like purr.

Suddenly Rick pulled away with a loud huff, catching air before spreading Daryl’s asscheeks with his thumbs, staring greedily at his now slightly loosened, pink hole glistening with saliva, clenching with Daryl’s every heartbeat.

-Fuck… - Rick rasped, inhaling deeply, relishing the scent and taste of the hunter. – I could stare at it all day… - he gently blew a puff of hot, humid air at Daryl’s entrance, his cock twitching in response to how it clenched instantly.

-N-Not cool, man… - Daryl groaned weakly, seriously asking himself now if it’s possible for a person to die out of embarassment alone. Before he could come up with an answer to that question, Rick’s tongue plunged back in, tasting him again, this time only for a second though, before pulling away with a wet pop, awarded by another groan and a ‘ _Rick_ …’ coming from the hunter.

Before Rick could return to his butt munching process, Daryl bucked and growled quietly. It was embarassing enough when Rick was working his tongue in there, but the fact he was now openly _gawking_ at it made him want to hide yet again.

-Rick… - he grumbled, trying to close his legs, which proved to be a futile attempt thanks to a Rick still being stubbornly present between them.

-Hmmmm? – Rick’s hum was as cheerful as one’s can be and his lips pressed against Daryl’s asscheek, kissing it gently. Another wave of heat hit the poor hunter’s face. Now he was kissing his ass… _Literally_ …

-Could you stop clingin’ to my ass… - he asked half heartedly, trying to turn his head and glance back at the other man. 

-Nah. I love your ass. – Rick responded with stubbornity that’d put the worst example of a mule to great shame. Daryl pressed his forehead against the pillow. Now he loves his ass… How much more embarassing can this night get…

-That’s… - words were slow to leave his mouth and muffled by the pillow – just… ass. Why’d you even…

-Because. That’s the best ass there is, and it’s _your_ ass. – Rick placed another warm kiss on Daryl’s asscheek, chuckling against it. – So…

-Ye? – Daryl finally turned his head to look suspiciously at his all too smug looking man.

-Are you comfortable with what we have so far? – Rick placed both of his hands on his backside, rubbing it gently, resting his chin on his lower back, smiling. – Or… do you wanna stop here?

Daryl couldn’t help it, couldn’t hold a smirk back. Oh, how _subtle_ , Rick, how subtle you are about what you want… Suddenly the hunter sat up, effortlessly pushing the other man off, looking at him.

-Very subtle, Rick… Not gonna lie, ye did good, man. T’was hotter than a goat’s butt in a pepper patch. – he said with a small smile that looked oddly confident for someone like him. And he wasn’t even ashamed to have said that, the confused look on Rick’s face in response to his redneck slang was more than priceless.

-Hotter than what…? – Rick’s voice was the definition of ‘I have no fucking clue what you’ve just said to me’ and it only made things better. Serves him right for embarassing Daryl like that before…

-Guess it’s only fair… Just lemme… - the hunter sighed before heavily flopping on the bed and rolling to his side with a small grunt. He didn’t fail at capturing Rick’s gaze, following his ass as he moved, either…

Getting comfortable on his side, Daryl slightly lifted his right leg, exposing his saliva glistening entrance to the older man, inhaling and exhaling deeply, relaxing, feeling his slick hole open up just a bit, glancing back at him.

-C’mere then, Rick. – he invited with a soft smile, bucking his hips slightly. Rick’s eyes never left him, the sudden change of attitude very clearly both turning the other man on and leaving him speechless. Since when has Daryl, his Daryl, the Daryl who, just a couple weeks ago, shuddered and flinched at every intimate touch, blushed at every gentle kiss, has gotten so confident and certain of what he wants?... Rick finally responded with a gentle smile, full of love and warmth.

-Yessir! – he nodded eagerly, getting rid of the very last piece of clothing that was in his way – his white shirt. He tossed it to the floor carelessly, opening an old drawer by the bed. There, well hidden from everyone else, acquired on their last run, was a bottle of lube Rick quickly popped open, squeezing a generous amount of slick out on his palm. Daryl watched him from the bed, breathing heavily, wondering how long will he be able to keep the facade up. He didn’t want Rick to see and know how scared deep within he was, how unsure of what was about to happen next. They prepared for this moment for weeks, they talked about it many times, taking their time, going slow. With Daryl, one could never rush things… not that Rick ever wanted to. But up until now, the hunter was certain he was ready for this, ready for everything Rick was about to give him…

He felt his expression mirror his doubts, but forced himself to smile again when Rick turned to face him, cock rock-hard, glistening with lube, a small pearl of precum already shining on the smooth tip. He’s seen it before, many times, but only now realized how big it was…

And then there were Rick’s hands on his hips, gently flipping him on his stomach yet again, a hot, velvety soft, blunt tip of his cock poking at and pressing against his hole which instantly tightened up in response. Daryl let out a shaking breath, forcing his stubborn body to relax. They never went past two fingers in their makeout sessions before, but he knew how painful it could get if he stayed tensed up.

-Ready? – he heard Rick’s whisper right by his ear, warm and comforting. Daryl exhaled again.

-As ready as I can ever be… - he responded, fixing his gaze on the pillow, shuddering.

-A’right. – Rick kissed the hunter’s hair, rumbling quietly into it. – Going slow…

And with that, Daryl felt the pressure at his entrance rise, the dull ache making him gasp and grit his teeth. Slowly, the slick head of Rick’s cock breached the tight ring of muscle. Daryl began pawing weakly at the pillow before getting a good grip on it, groaning. The dull ache turned into a burning sensation, a stretch more intense than anything he’s ever felt before.

A broken ‘ _F-Fuck!..._ ’ was punched out of his lungs as Rick hissed, leaning over him, almost laying on top of him, pressing his forehead against the top of Daryl’s head.

-Relax please… - the older man whispered, hands slowly stroking Daryl’s quivering hips.

-‘m t-t-tryin’… - Daryl rasped, his upper half dropping flat on the bed, ass still up, held in place by Rick’s hands. The cock inside him kept going in deeper and deeper, inch after inch, forcing his tight insides to adjust to the girth they never took before. With every inch, Daryl gasped and shuddered and Rick responded with gentle touch, quiet, reassuring whispers and soft kisses to his ear, temple, the top of his head. Daryl could fool anyone else, but he wasn’t fooling Rick. He could see, could sense just how nervous and afraid the hunter was. That wasn’t just about sex, this was as different from what Glenn and Maggie first went through all these months ago as it could be. Rick understood how much it meant to Daryl to give himself to him like that, to let him take him, take control over things, keep him pressed against the bed. Daryl was feral, he always was, and just now Rick could see just how _much_ trust he had in him. He responded cautiously to a simple, friendly touch from anyone else, even other Alexandrians. Most often, he preferred to be left alone and made it clear to others he demanded personal space.

And yet here they were… It started with innocent, gentle touches, holding hands for a brief moment, exchanging glances when nobody else was watching, sharing a meal together, warming eachother up during cold nights. And now, after weeks, long weeks, months of gaining trust, respecting the hunter’s need for solitude and freedom, giving him space when he wanted it and returning his affection everytime he came seeking comfort in Rick, now Rick had him here, submitting himself to his touch, trembling but never resisting or telling him to stop.

-Almost there… - he murmured into the hunter’s hair as he continued to stroke his hips. – How you doin’, man?

Daryl groaned into the pillow in response, a barely audible ‘never better’ making the other man smile and rub the top of his head with his nose a little before gently pushing his hips forwards for the final time, burying himself all the way in.

-Fuck… Daryl. It’s all in… - Rick’s voice was heavy, his cock throbbing inside that tight, unbelievably tight passage. –You’re tight… Relax for me… Breathe, deep…

Daryl hissed, his chest rising heavily with every breath. He silently thanked Rick for not moving just yet. The other man stayed still, focusing on showering the hunter with affection. He placed small kisses everywhere he could read, his hair, his ears, his jawline, the back of his neck, his shoulderblades… and the scars. He kissed each and every one of the horrifying reminders of Daryl’s traumatic childhood, dragging his lips along them, humming softly.

-Relax… Relax, darlin’… - his voice and how full of warmth it was, combined with the touches and kisses, it was made Daryl’s vision blurry with tears. For the first time in his life, life full of sorrow, anger, regret and struggle, he felt truly loved, cared for, desired, and it felt so good no aching ass could ever make him regret it.

Slowly, Rick began grinding into him, watching and listening to him intently. He watched out for any signs of rising discomfort, anything that’d indicate to him to stop. But Daryl remained still for him, arching his back, breathing deeply. And, as long minutes of gentle grinding passed, Rick felt the other man slowly unclench. That was his sign to give a first, experimental buck of his hips, a slow, shallow thrust.

Daryl took that first thrust well, tensing up a little, only to almost instantly relax again. Rick praised him with a kiss to the back of the neck, whispering a quiet ‘love you’, making him almost mewl softly. The sound was so unexpected, coming from someone like Daryl, it made Rick still for a second. Then he smiled and bucked his hips again, then again, getting into a slow but steady pace. With every thrust, it became easier for the both of them.

And then Rick adjusted his position and suddenly Daryl gasped, throwing his head back, fingers digging into the edges of the pillow. That was as far from a sound of pain or discomfort as it could be…

-Rick… - Daryl rasped, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and cheeks. The plea in his voice couldn’t be any more clear to Rick. He thrust his hips again, at the very same angle and again, Daryl gasped.

-Still hurts? – Rick pressed his lips against his ear, thrusting in and out a little faster. – Need me to stop? Slow down?

-Don’t… Don’t!... – Daryl began mewling again, pawing at the bed weakly, his body no longer trying to escape or at the very least submit to the sensation, but starting to seek it out, wanting more. The pain was still present and lingering there, but it was starting to fade away for good now. And it’s place was taken by warmth, the feeling of fullness, the tingling and the short bursts of pleasure, deep there, behind his balls. Rick’s breath heavy and humid against his ear as he picked up the pace, soon pounding hard into Daryl’s ass, each thrust striking the hunter’s prostate on the entry.

Up until now, Daryl thought most of a man’s pleasure came out of his cock. What he was going through now, made him definitely change his mind. He was making sounds not even being aware of the fact he was making sounds, sounds wet and needy, desperate and muffled. And to top it all, Rick suddenly bit down on the back of his neck, like an animal mounting another animal, and Daryl fell apart. He moaned loudly, grinding his hips against the bed, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he choked out Rick’s name repeatedly.

-Rick…

A thrust of hips, meeting Daryl’s ass, striking that spot deep inside him.

-Rick…

Teeth on the back of his neck, nibbling, setting him on fire.

-Rick…

A hand under him, taking his painfully hard cock, starting to stroke the velvety skin, thumb pressing against the swollen head, smearing the precum all over it.

-Rick…

Fingertips cupping his aching balls, rolling them around gently, moving lower, rubbing against the sensitive flesh behind them.

_-Rick…_

The thick cock pounding him fast, hard and deep, splitting him open.

_-Riiiiiiiick!..._

The world was now this, this room, this bed, Rick behind and above him and _inside_ him. Everything became a blurr, he couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, he could only lay there and take what Rick was giving him. Next thrust, next bite, next stroke, a thumb sliding over the head of his cock, teasing the slit, and Daryl was sent over the edge, crying out in a voice almost too high pitched to belong to him. He exploded in Rick’s hand, thick cum filling his palm and leaking between his fingers onto the sheets.

-Daryl!... – the hunter heard Rick’s groan before the other man followed and climaxed deep inside him, filling him with warm, thick liquid, making his insides quiver and clench, milking Rick’s cock, accepting every single drop. This was pure bliss, and for a second, his vision went dark, his body heavy and useless under the leader. Another desperate buck and Rick collapsed on top of the hunter, pushing a loud groan out of him.

-Rick… - Daryl was slowly coming back to his senses. And he wasn’t exactly enjoying the fact Rick was currently using him as a very comfy mattress, sweating all over him, dick still buried balls-deep in his now rather aching ass. – Rick… Get off… _Ah_ … Ye fat fuck… ‘m not a bed for ye!...

He squirmed weakly, bucking, until Rick, too, came back into this world and time and all _too_ slowly lifted himself off the hunter with a grunt. Carefully, he pulled out of Daryl, both gasping softly as he did, Rick at the tingle in his oversensitive member, Daryl at the feeling of sudden emptiness. And then he collapsed on the bed next to the younger male, breathing heavily.

For a very, very long while all that broke the silence of the now completely dark bedroom, was the sound of their breathing. Daryl had a hand over his eyes, mouth still slightly open. Rick slowly rolled to his side to turn on the tiny, cone shaped lamp standing on their nightstand. Gentle, dim, golden light filled the small bedroom. In this warm light, Rick turned his head to stare at the hunter who brought his hand down and looked back at him. Chest still rising and falling rapidly, eyes heavily lidded, lips parted, cheeks and ears red…

-Fuck… - Rick suddenly whispered, reaching out to brush some damp hair out of his face. – You’re so hot…

Daryl’s eyes went wide and he snickered with both amusement and disbelief.

-‘m not. ‘m ugly… - he stated quietly, shifting a little on the sweat soaked bedsheets. There was no sadness or anger in those words, merely a simple statement, lacking emotions.

Rick propped himself up on his elbows, looking at him with surprise morphing into shock. The postorgasmic bliss was leaving him fast now, with the great help of what he’s just heard.

-Who even told you that? – he asked more aggressively than he intended to. Daryl blinked rapidly and seemed to shrink at that.

-Nobody. Uh, everyone. I… Parents… - his voice broke a little and he looked down, avoiding Rick’s eyes. – Merle’s… Merle’s girl… Long… Long ago…

Rick brought his arms up and then back down in a helpless gesture, then placed them on his knees, shaking his head.

-Merle’s girl… - he seemed to gnaw on the words and spit them out. He then reached out and tickled Daryl’s earlobe gently, forcing him to look up at him. And as he did, Rick couldn’t help but feel a sharp pang of sadness and sympathy. This face, the eyes looking at him so hopelessly and shyly now, the hair… all of that… was _ugly_ to someone?

-Daryl… - he started, shaking his head. – There’s many definitions of beauty out there… You might’ve been far from a perfect specimen to some… woman. But, trust me, to me you’re one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen. I don’t know how she could’ve thought that, but… When I look at you, out there, in the woods, surrounded by nature, stealthy, wild, when you’re no longer suppressed by the walls, but out there… you’re something else.

-Rick, I appreciate the _effort_ , but-

-I’m trying to tell you that you’ve been getting things wrong-

-Man, cut the crap, ‘m well aware ‘m ugly!

-Oh, shut up! – Rick knocked Daryl on the forehead with his knuckles. Harder than he probably should have.

-Oi!... – Daryl was just about to start a fuss about that. But Rick just waved his hand an inch from his face, making him flinch and swallow his words.

-Listen here, you stubborn, woodland creature. – he growled. – I won’t let you sit here and try to convince me the man I love is ugly by any meanings! Don’t care what others have told you and what purpose they had in doing so. There are many kinds of perfection. Yours is the one that belongs to the wilderness. Everytime I see you out there, walking by my side, my heart skips a beat. Everytime a sunset catches us out there, I can’t get enough of you. Everytime we’re coming back in the dusk and you turn your head and look at me, making sure I’m keeping up safely, I’m stuck looking at you and wish you would never stop looking at me like that. I love your hair, how you try to hide behind it from everything and everyone but me, I love your eyes, so blue and so trusting when they look at me, I love your long, strong legs, your arms, always ready to defend us from any danger. And I love the perfect curve of your ass, the smoothness of these cheeks and the taste of what’s between them. I love your voice, strong and reassuring to all of us who need it when times get tough. I love everything about you, so don’t, don’t you dare _ever_ call yourself ugly in my presence again!

The last words Rick almost growled in Daryl’s face. They were both equally flushed yet again, now, looking at eachother, faces inches apart. After a long, long while of silence, Daryl leaned back a little, tilting his head to the side.

-Rick… - he started quietly.

-What! – Rick nearly spat, crossing his arms. If this stubborn redneck starts trying to prove his ‘point’ yet again…

-… Ye got a boner. – Daryl pointed with his finger, keeping a very serious expression on, biting his lower lip in the process.

Rick instinctively looked down. Yup… Daryl like hell wasn’t lying here. Either it’s been simply too long since he’s gotten off and once was not enough, or trying to persuade Daryl into believing he wasn’t ugly and describing his assets has mysteriously activated his boner. It was there, hard and angry, bobbing in the rhythm of his heartbeat, and Daryl never took his eyes off it.

-Ye ready to go again? Didn’t know ye’d be ready to go again so fast… - the hunter whispered, reaching out slowly, touching the tip with a careful finger. It throbbed, Rick groaned and Daryl growled very, very quietly, the sound low and rumbling in his throat.

-Forget it, it’ll go down soon, you can rest… - Rick like hell did not want Daryl to think he was some kind of a sex monster ready and aching to fuck him all the night long. The hunter had low libido most of the time, that, and it being their first time, he went through enough tension and stress tonight-

-Do ye _want_ to go again? – Daryl interrupted him, finally tearing his gaze away from his cock and looking up at him.

-Look, don’t mind it, really… - Rick smiled at him, poking his nose gently. – Tonight has been great, and seeing you enjoy it made me more happy than-

-Grimes. – Daryl let out a rumble again. – Do ye _want_ to shove yer dick up my arse and fuck me again, or not?

 _Obstupuit_ Rick Grimes. He closed his mouth and stared at the hunter with an expression that alone would surely be enough to buy him a long-stay ticket to a mental institution… had those still existed. Next thing he knew, Daryl was on him, pressed against his chest, hand between his legs, his grip like vice on his cock.

-’m taking that as a _yes_ …

That night, their first night... They held nothing back. They tried every position, every angle they could think of, unable to get enough of eachother. It was the most intimate experience to the both of them, so close and so good it balanced on the very borderline of painful.

So good it almost didn’t feel real anymore... Body against body, sweat mixing with sweat, heat trapped between flesh, passion... and trust. Endless, absolute trust Daryl had in Rick.

The older man saw it in his eyes everytime the hunter looked at him, felt it in his body when it arched and submitted to his touch. His and only his. He was his first and his only and that alone made Rick’s body burn like nothing before did. Daryl trembled for Rick, made sounds for Rick, those quiet, little, muffled sounds that made him quiver more than any scream or moan coming from anyone else ever could...

Up until now Rick would never think it was even possible to keep going for so long… That night he took Daryl repeatedly, marking him several times, leaving him fucked open and swollen, gaping and dripping cum, only for Rick to dive between his spread, limp legs and lick up into his sloppy hole, tasting both himself and the hunter, cleaning him thoroughly despite his weak protests. Daryl would squirm and whimper, moan and gasp. It was filthy, so filthy, and yet so delicious, so delightful.

He had the hunter on his back, legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, hands pressed against Rick’s chest as the leader pounded into him. He had him on his side, arm wrapped around Daryl, face buried in his long hair. He had him on his stomach, keeping him up with just one hand cupping his chin and throat, the hunter’s back arched for him, legs twitching, mouth open and gasping. He had him on top, for quite a while trying to encourage Daryl to do things at his own pace and angle, but that position and the new feeling of control made the hunter shy out of sudden and he ended up sitting there, hiding his face behind his hair until Rick took over things and began bucking up into him gently, holding him in place by the waist. He had him squirming and writhing as Rick slid a finger deep inside him, soothing the inner walls, massaging that little, oversensitive bundle of nerves while dragging his lips and tongue across the hunter’s throbbing, weeping cock and all the way down to his balls. Had him splayed on the bed, catching his breath, while Rick lavished him with kisses everywhere he could reach.

Slowly, the darkness of the room filled only with dim, golden light of the tiny lamp gave in to the rising dawn. Stars on the east began fading away, the sky turning beautiful shades of pink and gold. It was the most beautiful sunrise Rick has ever witnessed, now, that he rolled off Daryl for the final time and laid there, in the messy, damp sheets, pressing himself against the hunter’s lax, shuddering body.

For a long time there was silence, disturbed only by the birds out there, waking up and greeting a new day. Rick felt spent, tired… and happy. Unimaginably, undescribably _happy_. For the first time in months, months of struggle, months of survival, pain, fear and anger, he felt utter, absolute calmness and bliss, laying here, watching the sky in it’s golden and pink glory, listening to Daryl’s breathing, smelling him in the air, on the bed, on himself.

The colors of the sunrise began fading away already when Daryl shifted.

-Hey… - he suddenly spoke, his voice raspy and weak. – We fucked all night… - he sounded surprised as if he had just realized that. Rick turned his head to the side to look at him.

-Aye, my dick tells me we indeed did! – he snorted, starting to chuckle a bit. He couldn’t even tell why he was laughing to begin with. Something about the _way_ Daryl has stated they fucked all night was too much for his fucked out brain to take without cracking up.

-Yer dick? Ye dare complain about yer _dick_? Man, it’s my _ass_ there should be complaints about! – Daryl groaned.

-What about it? – Rick hasn’t had enough of a good laugh and felt like prodding some more.

-It’s never gonna be the same again… - Daryl responded gloomily, squinting as the first rays of sunshine landed on their faces. – I swear I could taste that last load in the back of my throat… And my ass _hurts_ … Had I known yer such a horny beast…

-I can kiss it better. – Rick already began sitting up.

-Keep yer hands _and_ mouth away from my ass for at least a _month_! – Daryl quickly smacked his side, giving him an annoyed face before hiding behind his hair, huffing. Rick didn’t take it seriously, though, Daryl was clearly in a good mood and not being serious. After months of spending every free moment together, the former officer could read his body language and tone of voice quite easily.

They laid for a couple more minutes in silence. Daryl slowly moved closer, until his body was tightly pressed against Rick’s.

-Should be gettin’ up soon… - he murmured into his neck.

-But we never slept yet! – Rick protested, dreading the moment they had to get up and do their daily duties for an entire long, _long_ day… Even just getting up seemed an impossible task now.

Daryl looked at him and snickered.

-We have a job to do, but… I suppose… it’s about time the others take some more responsibility on themselves. Carl, especially. Boy’s been growing big, recently. About time he takes some weight off daddy’s shoulders.

-So that daddy can put Daryl’s legs on said shoulders, instead? – Rick suggested slyly, stroking the hunter’s long hair with his fingertips. Daryl tilted his head, stretching himself like a lazy cat.

-At that point Daryl knows daddy loves having his legs on his shoulders. He got quite convinced by that dozen times daddy Grimes slurped at his ass like a hungry rottweiler on a juicy steak.

-What can I say, you taste pretty damn great. – Rick’s tongue darted out of his mouth for a split second.

-Filthy perv… - Daryl closed his eyes, poking Rick’s nose with his own. Rick returned the little gesture of affection, pressing their noses together.

-Sooo… Fuck the work today? – he whispered against Daryl’s lips. Daryl sighed and opened his eyes again, looking at him. In the light the rising sun provided, they looked so blue, more blue than any other pair of eyes Rick has ever seen. And they stared at him with the same endless trust and love he’s seen multiple times before that night. If anything, the raw emotion behind them got even stronger.

-Hell yea, fuck the work today, let ‘em figure shit out on their own, the lazy fuckers. – he nodded, making Daryl’s body jerk slightly as the hunter laughed softly. Encouraged by that, he wrapped his arms around Daryl, pulling him even closer, and for the first time, when embraced so tightly, Daryl didn’t flinch, didn’t try to pull away, didn’t growl, nor grumble. He laid still in Rick’s arms, looking at him with heavily lidded eyes, calm and satisfied. The feral, woodland animal he’s known for so long…

-Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout? – Daryl arched a brow, watching him intently. Must’ve noticed a change in his gaze…

-Thinkin’ what a lucky guy I am. – Rick looked back into these eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world, eyes that stared into his, barely inches apart. Eyes he never wanted to stop looking into. – Lucky to have you.

In response, Daryl rumbled quietly and pressed his warm cheek against his neck. His breath began slowing down, and Rick, too, felt himself begin to drift away into the golden, misty softness of the world of dreams, listening to the hunter’s soft, quiet breaths, feeling his heart’s calm, steady beat against his own.

He has done it. It took him months, long months of hard work, patience, friendship that has eventually blossomed into more… and understanding, learning not just to look, but to _see_ , to see and learn Daryl, his little gestures, tiny changes in his usually grumpy expression, the tone of his voice, the way he _stared_ , way he approached things and approached Rick… all of that has paid off that night. Their troubles and worries were not over, little did they know they were yet to experience the worst of it in the near future. But for now, only one thing mattered. He did something nobody has ever done.

He finally tamed the hunter.

***


	3. Taming the Hunter (COMIC) - page 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAGE 1 of the colored-sketch Rickyl comic.  
> For full size and quality page (still new to the site and currently battling it, trying to figure out how to post it here in full resolution):  
> -Open in a new tab  
> -Go to (copy and paste in your browser's address bar): https://dn2.newtumbl.com/img/595609/47560985/3/87500612/nT_rfxcvqdr83pan4vhhxr6rpv5.png


	4. Taming the Hunter (COMIC) - page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAGE 2 of the colored-sketch Rickyl comic.  
> Daryl's growing a bit more confident 😏... or is he?
> 
> For full size and quality page (still new to the site and currently battling it, trying to figure out how to post it here in full resolution):  
> -Open in a new tab  
> -Go to (copy and paste in your browser's address bar):  
> https://dn1.newtumbl.com/img/595609/48736216/1/70829320/nT_bjny4ite0jirkbs1ttkfvvfr.png


	5. Taming the Hunter (COMIC) - page 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's taking things a tad too fast, are they...
> 
> For full size and quality page (still new to the site and currently battling it, trying to figure out how to post it here in full resolution):  
> -Open in a new tab  
> -Go to (copy and paste in your browser's address bar):  
> https://dn1.newtumbl.com/img/595609/49691599/5/88526089/nT_ain5by66ats9ru2aj5dq0ya2.png


	6. Taming the Hunter (COMIC) - page 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For full size and quality page (still new to the site and currently battling it, trying to figure out how to post it here in full resolution):  
> -Open in a new tab  
> -Go to (copy and paste in your browser's address bar):  
> https://dn1.newtumbl.com/img/595609/60959602/5/88045802/nT_bb3ezyxtfvs048certxtd7yu.png

**Author's Note:**

> (First fanfic written by me in years, first Rickyl one, and in a language that is not my first, hopefully I'll be forgiven some language mistakes here and there, and... enjoy a bit of Rickyl kinkiness, folks!)  
> This fanfic is based loosely on my mini-comic of the same title that is still in progress and shall be posted as a separate work series soon.  
> A continuation of this work in next chapters, if time allows, is very possible as I have quite a few ideas in my mind, though, accurately to the show, they'll be far from this worries-free, Hakuna-matata night.


End file.
